What would you do
by Aphrodite Black
Summary: A song fic from form the group 'city high'


(A/n- Hi, it's me

(A/n- Hi, it's me. I was listening to the radio the other day and I heard this awesome song, called 'What would you do?' By a group named City High. Well after hearing this song I called in to Z-100 (the local radio station for those of us in NJ, NY, and CT) and asked them to play it again 'cause I wanted to hear the lyrics again. They obliged and I wrote down the words to the song. While looking them over it sorta reminded me about Sirius and Less. So I decided to write a song fic on it. It's sorta AU because it doesn't go along with the rest of my stuff very much. It takes place about a month after Sirius is in Azkaban, but here Remus doesn't jump off a cliff and Leslie doesn't go wandering around Africa. Instead they both stay in London, and Leslie is a single mother trying to raise Aphrodite by getting odd jobs, but they're the kind of odd jobs she's getting that Remus is worried about.)

Disclaimer- What Would You Do belongs to the great group City High, and Remus Lupin belongs to J.K. Rowling. Less and I aren't quite in agreement on whom she belongs to yet, she still would like to take over my mind.

A/n2- By the way I changed just a few of the words in the song so it works, and also Remus narrates it

~

_You Boys n' Girls wanna hear a true Story?_

_Saturday night and I was at a hot party._

_They had the wine over flowin' the cup_

_About five, six strippers tryin' ta' work for a buck_

_An' I took one girl out side with me_

_Her name was Leslie, she went to Junior High with me_

_I said, why you up in there dancin' for cash_

_I guess a whole lots changed since I seen ya' last_

'why am I here?' I thought to myself. This had been one of Sirius's favorite places. It sounds weird I know, but he'd always been the wildest one of the group, dragging us around to places like these. I don't think Lily, Saraan or Less had ever caught on.

"Want another drink sir?" asked the lady at the counter.

I looked at the half empty glass of beer that laid to my right. "No thanks."

"The show's about to start, if you're interested." She offered slyly. "But if you're not, I get off in twenty minutes."

"I think I'll watch the show." I said backing away from the counter. The show was in another room, it was darker than the rest an you had to know a password to get. Thanks to Sirius I knew them all.

'stop it.' I told my self. 'you thinking about him, he's gone and he's not coming back, his wife won't even talk to you.'

The bouncer at the door let me in and I walked to a table in the back. The one the we four marauders used to use all the time. The wood table had many scratchings from us. James had one engraved L+J 4ever, and on my chair there were four letters MWPP. I caught glance of them four a second, but then looked away and back to the stage. 

There were four women up there now, a blond, a brunette, a red head, and a very dark brunette. They were dancing to the latest in muggle music. I watched the dark brunette with great interest. She moved with a grace that one wouldn't have even been taught in a dance school. She reminded me of Leslie. The dancer turned revieling the back of her thigh. Revieling also a slight red scratch. A scratch that I knew. Sirius had given Less that scratch when they were in the woods trying to figure out how to get a cheetah and a dog to get together. At that thought I knew it was Less.

I met her at the end of the show out in back of the club. She looked me up and down before saying a word.

"Remus." She said with a nod of her head.

"Less, don't tell me you actually work there!" I said astounded. "Sirius would…"

"I don't give a damn about Sirius any more!" she said softy, but with out meaning.

She said, "what would you do if your daughter was at home cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor' cause she's hungry, 

_An' the only way to feed her is ta' sleep with a man for a lil' bit o' money_

_An' her daddy's gone, out smokin' pot now In an' outa lock down_

_I ain't gotta job now_

_So for you this is justa good time, but for me this is what I call 'life'_

_ _

"How's Aphrodite?" I asked evenly.

"she's fine, a little thin, but fine." She admitted. "This job pays all right and I get enough to make it through."

"Why don't you go to Hogwarts, I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind." I suggested.

"I'm not taking charity from anyone." She stared at me. "I know most times you'd say the same thing. You've got your pride and I've got mine."

I sighed. "Where're you staying?"

"I won't tell you." She said. "You'll call Hogwarts and I'll have every teacher up there trying to give me pity and I don't want it. I want Aphi to have a good life, and I'm gong to get it for her."__

_ _

_Girl, you ain't the only one with a baby_

_That ain't excuse to be livin' all crazy_

_Then she looked me right straight in the eye and said_

_every morning I wake up wishin' ta' die_

_she said you don't about pain 'cause_

_me an my sister ran away so my daddy couldn't rape us_

_before I was a teenager, I done been through more shit that you can't even relate ta'_

_ _

"By working as a stripper?" I gave her a look. "You have got to be kidding! You're using Aphi as an excuse to mess up your life, and don't say it's Sirius's fault either, because it's not. You could move to the states and start over. The Sirius case hasn't affected them very much there.

"You don't know anything about what I'm going through. You have a perfect life, almost no one knows you were friends with Sirius. You can a job, a real one." She said stupidly. "I've been through every damned piece of shit and back"

"I don't know what you're going through?!" I almost yelled. "I'm a werewolf remember. You being Sirius's wife could get a better job than me. I've been through more than you ever have."

"What ever Remus." She looked down towards the ground.

"Why don't you go back to your parents?"

"That's a joke. You really think they'd take me in, I've been working as a whore for the last month and half.

"Less c'mon…" I tried to plead.

She said, "what would you do if your daughter was at home cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor' cause she's hungry, 

_An' the only way to feed her is ta' sleep with a man for a lil' bit o' money_

_An' her daddy's gone, out smokin' pot now In an' outa lock down_

_I ain't gotta job now_

_So for you this is justa good time, but for me this is what I call 'life_

_ _

"I'm not going with you, you'd just be another man to add to the list." She said with sadness coated beneath her voice.

"Excuse me?" My jaw dropped.

"Remus, Remus, naïve as usual. Part of my job description is sleeping with men." She took satisfaction in the stunned look on my face.

"Leslie Black." I said glairing. "you're not even just working as a stripper, you're working as a prostitute! You're married you know."

"My husband is locked up and probably going insane on a little island out in the sea." She said shaking her head. "I needed a job, and no one else would give me one. If you were me, what would you do?"

Hold up! What would you do? 

_Get up off my feet and let go of themtired excuses!_

_What would you do?_

_Cause I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went through_

_C'mon, What would you do?_

_Get up off my feet and stop makin' tiered excuses_

_What would you do_

_'cause girl I know that if my mother can do it, baby you can do it_

"Well what would you do?" she asked me.

"I'd try to help myself, and my child." I said. "Less, you've got thousands and thousands of Galleons in your Gringots vault, use it."

"I am not going back into wizarding England." she stated.

"Then go to wizarding America!" I cried. "For your sake, for Aphi's sake Less, get out of here. Go some place where you can live."

"Remus J. Lupin, you are not my father. I'll do what pleases me." she growled.

"This pleases you!" I closed my eyes and laughed. "You've of the deep end, that's all I have to say. I'm done. Obviously there's no way to convince you."

She said, "what would you do if your daughter was at home cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor' cause she's hungry, 

_An' the only way to feed her is ta' sleep with a man for a lil' bit o' money_

_An' her daddy's gone, out smokin' pot now In an' outa lock down_

_I ain't gotta job now_

_So for you this is justa good time, but for me this is what I call 'life_

She turned down towards the sidewalk. I followed, not talking, but she potted me anyway.

"Listen," her voice was gentle now. "Rem, just go home to Saraan. And just remember this, coming to this club is fun for you, but for me this is what I call life."

"It doesn't have to be."

"But it is." She said finishing the conversation. "And Remus please don't try and get in touch with me, and don't send Maxis, or Saraan either. I consider you a friend and I need to be able to trust you not to send them."

I nodded, and she smiled. "Rem don't worry about me, I'll see you again soon I guess."

"I hope." I said.

"I have to go now." She waved to an approaching cab, "Aphrodite's waiting."

"I'll ask again, where do you live?"

"43 South Musket street, floor six, room 456B" she said opening the taxi door. "No Hogwarts people please."

"Fine."

"You're a good person Remus." I blushed as she pecked my cheek. "You deserve a better life."

She said, "what would you do if your daughter was at home cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor' cause she's hungry, 

_An' the only way to feed her is ta' sleep with a man for a lil' bit o' money_

_An' her daddy's gone, out smokin' pot now In an' outa lock down_

_I ain't gotta job now_

_So for you this is justa good time, but for me this is what I call 'life_

The End

A/n- So'd you like it? I'm actually quite proud of it. It's not as disgusting as I thought it would be and now that I've written it I can minimize my obsession on the song (not by much though). The best part of it though, is that it actually made sense! I was afraid it wouldn't, and it's not to stupid, albeit Less was kinda stupid in some parts but it made sense. I think next I want to do 'Drops Of Jupiter' but I can't thin of a scenario for it. Or maybe I'll do Lady Marmalade, Blow ya' mind, or Someone To Call my Lover, I just can't decide which one to do. Oh by the way, Allie would you like me to make you the lady behind the bar? Cause I know how much you LOVE Remus! You even go as far as to try to MARRY him while I'm still MARRIED to him!!!! Sorry folks, I just to get that out, don't worry Allie, you're still my friend, even if you do want to MARRY Remus, ahem…bye now!

__

__


End file.
